


New mission

by QueenOfGayness



Series: A happy life [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Gavin is slowly getting nice, Kittens, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGayness/pseuds/QueenOfGayness
Summary: At the end of their patrol, Connor finds something interesting and asks Hank if he can keep it.





	New mission

**9 March 2039**

The government was still making laws for androids, but a few were already in order – as example, ones which declared that androids truly were a new intelligent form of life, and as such must be protected against abuse and murder. Still, there were humans who remained being anti-androids protesters and liked to remind the rest of society of their existence, thus keeping the DPD busy.

Having had a quiet patrol today, Hank and Connor strolled back to the precinct leisurely, both of them enjoying the silence stretching between them.

Since the revolution had started, Connor had been some kind of mediator between Jericho and Cyberlife and even some politicians, but with things finally settling down enough for him not to be needed as much, Connor had decided to go back to the DPD and live with Hank, because where else would he go?

A delicate smile tucked at the deviants lip. Since there had been no extra bedroom, Hank had modified his garage just for him, making it a one, even though Connor had explained that he did not need ‘sleep’ but went into stasis – thus not needing a bedroom. Yet, as expected, Hank had insisted.

A high-pitched sound coming from the alley to his right pulled Connor back to reality, making him halt in his tracks. “Did you hear that, lieutenant?” There was no need left for them to be formal, but the deviant had grown fond of this nickname, sometimes even teasing his friend with it.

His partner stopped a few steps in front of him, looking over his shoulder and locked gazes with him. “What is it?”

“My sensors picked something up I would like to check out.” Before Hank could protest, Connor turned and walked into the alley. He knew he would follow.

With the sun already sinking the passageway was dim, the piles of litter making it even harder to make out the source of the sound.

“Con, what the hell are you doing?” Hank was still a couple of feet behind him, but was closing up fast.

Having found what he was looking for, Connor crouched down mere inches away of the cardboard box. It contained a few kittens, the majority of them dead, but one still alive. A quick scan told him that the filthy white and ginger kitten was a female, 22 days old and small for her age.

She must have sensed that someone was close, because her mews became louder and needier. When standing up to walk didn’t work, she crawled closer and away from the dead bodies of her siblings, begging for attention in order to survive.

Hank stood behind him, looking down and let out a deep sigh. “Humans really are disgusting. Just leaving kittens here to die.” Connor, usually optimistic, silently agreed with his partner.

Carefully, he picked up the little baby cat and pressed her against his chest, increasing his body heat a few degrees once he felt that her body temperature was just below average. But other than that and needing some milk, she seemed fine.

He scanned the other kittens again. They weren’t malnourished as well, and, according to their body temperature, must have been put here mere hours earlier. The kitten Connor was holding had been lucky. Another hour would have been fatal.

 

**_ New Mission _ **

**_Protect and care for the kitten_ **

Connor stood up and turned around, feeling protective over the little creature which was already cuddled against him, her mews having stopped ones she had accomplished her own mission. “Can we keep her?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, unknowingly fluttering his eyelashes.

“Don’t look at me like that with your big brown puppy eyes,” Hank groaned, “We can’t keep every baby animal we come across, Connor. We should bring her to a vet and that’s it.”

What his partner just explained sounded logical – but no. This kitten was under his care now. He couldn’t just _bring her to a vet and that’s it._

“Please, Lieutenant?” This time, he used his puppy eyes intentionally, even shuffling closer to him, moving his hand just an inch to give Hank a proper look of the petite white and ginger head of the kitten. “Look at her. She’s so small. She _needs_ us, Hank. And Sumo will love her.” The gentle giant loved everyone who dared to enter the house, so that really wouldn’t be an issue.

Hank _did_ look at her, and probably didn’t even notice that he had started to smile. “Yeah, she’s cute…” Connor restrained himself of pursuing Hank even more, letting him make his own decision – even though Connor’s mind could not be changed. “Just this once,” he finally agreed after another minute, making the android almost jump with excitement.

“Thank you, Hank!” Had it not been for the kitten pressed against his chest, Connor would have hugged him.

 

 

 

Before they could head home, they first had to go to the station to explain to Captain Fowler why exactly they needed to head home an hour before their shift ended. Leaving that matter to Hank, Connor stayed in the break room, shielded away from the eyes of others, but being able to keep watching Hank talking with Fowler.

“Hello, Connor,” Nines greeted while entering, walking straight to the coffee machine and pushing a button to bring it to life, “you’re back early. Did something happen?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Connor watched his little brother. “Yes. Wanna see?”

“See?” Nines turned enough to look at him, his steel grey eyes probably scanning him “What are you holding there?” Curiosity must have won because he was at his side in less than three seconds. The RK900 model may have been made to be less curious than the RK800 model, but once he had deviated, Nines had taken over this trait from his ‘big brother’.

Connor, for his part, opened the blanket he had taken from Hank’s trunk and revealed the sleeping kitten. “We have found her in an alley and I have convinced Hank to keep her.” His smile even affected his voice, making it higher and softer than normally.

“She’s very… dirty.”

The only reason why he could contain his laugh was because he didn’t want to startle his new foundling. “She is.”

Nevertheless, Nines moved the blanket a little more aside, his lips tucking upwards the longer he looked at her.

“Hey tincan, what is taking you so long?” Gavin stepped into the break room, coming over to the table they were standing at. “And what are _you_ doing here? I thought we finally had a break from you and the old man.”

“Shut up, detective,” Nines ordered, his eyes turning cold once again while he glared at his partner, but it was too late. The kitten had started moving, stretched her petite body and opened her eyes, a small, almost confused mew escaping from here.

Gavin’s mouth was already open, ready to talk back, but instead of doing just that, he shut up and starred at Connor’s chest where he held the kitten inclusive blanket still pressed against him, tucking the fabric up a little to shield her from his colleague. Connor had really hoped he would not have to face Gavin within the five minutes he would be here, but luck was not on his side.

Connor hardly doubted that he had ever seen Gavin’s face go this… _soft_. Instead of bitching around more, he wrung himself between the androids. “Oh my God. Let me take a look.” In his surprise, Conner let the detective lean down and allowed the kitten to smell one of his fingers. After smelling, she pressed her head against it and started purring, prompting Gavin to caress her head.

To say Connor was shocked was an understatement. He glanced at his brother, who just shrugged. Well, at least one of them wasn’t surprised.

“Does he or she have a name?” For once, there was no anger in the detective’s eyes when he looked up.

A name?

Connor nor Hank had thought about it, and Connor did not want give her one himself, thus taking the choice away from Hank. “Not yet.”

Gavin nodded, accepting that as an answer. “You’re going to keep her?” The kitten started nibbling on his finger, making a smile spread on the man’s face, and honestly, he seemed almost… kind. And attractive, if Connor had to be honest.

“Yes,” Connor beamed, having finally gotten ahold of himself again. “I’ve convinced Hank. Only took me, like, two puppy eyes.” Gavin snorted amused and moved a step back, leaving the kitten mewing for more attention.

“Once you got your mind set on something, it’s useless going against you,” Hank commented and joined them, in the end standing close behind Connor and petting the kitten. The deviant didn’t think too much about the fact that Hank’s arm was put around him in order to do the latter. Or at least he tried to. “You’re ready to go, Con – ner?” Hastily, Hank added the last syllable, probably not wanting Gavin to hear Connor’s nickname.

Nines did, though, and the look he threw at his big brother made him blush, turning his face to the side to at least attempt to hide it.

 

 

 

The kitten was laying on Hank’s lap, well-fed and purring, but making Hank unmovable and bound to the couch.

A few strands of silver-grey hair had escaped from Hank’s ponytail, making Connor’s fingers itch to push them back.

Actually, the want of touching Hank had occurred more often over the past few weeks, urging Connor to use almost every opportunity to touch him. Brush Hank’s fingers when he handed him his coffee, lean a little over him and barely touching his arm while Connor looked over his shoulder at Hank’s computer at the DPD. Or, just like now, sitting close to him on the couch, his knees touching Hanks thigh thanks to Connor’s way of sitting.

Hank had once called him out on it, asking ‘if he was gay’ and sensing Connor’s confusion he elaborated further ‘because you really can’t sit properly.’ He had then snickered and went on with reading his book. The elaboration hadn’t helped to get rid of his confusion.

A warm hand patted his leg, startling the deviant and making Hank laugh softy. “What were you thinking about?”

Connor knew that his LED had betrayed him, but the cornflower blue blush spreading on his cheeks must be the cherry on top. “Nothing.” Going through his data of the past few minutes, he noticed that Hank as talked to him, but he couldn’t make out what it was about. “What were you saying?”

Obviously amused, Hank pulled his hand back in order to put his left arm on the back of the couch. Connor had to resist the urge to lean into him.

Weird.

He knew that this must be some kind of feeling that made him want this, but he couldn’t figure out which one.

“We should give her a name. Any suggestions?”

“I have over four thousand female pet n-”

“No, Con,” Hank interrupted him, his right hand gesturing in the air for him to stop, “I meant, any suggestions you would like?”

Any suggestions he would like?

Something exciting buzzed through his artificially veins, making his Thirium pump go just a little faster.

Okay, he can do this. He would pick a nice name and not one at random.

While thinking, Connor leaned back, unknowingly right in front of Hank’s arm.

The lieutenant must have mistaken this for something else, because in the next instant his hand was on the deviants shoulder and Hank was pulling him closer, almost questioningly like ‘is this okay?’

Surprised, Connor stared at him, his mouth open just a few millimetres.

The urge to touch was back, and yes, maybe this was okay.

He shuffled closer until his side and part of his chest was leaning against Hank’s, his hands kept to himself on his own thighs, because something in his mind told him to not rush it.

Still, Connor allowed himself to relax and rest his head on Hank’s shoulder. A name he liked popped up, making him caress the back of the kitten. “Let’s call her Jody.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just honestly love writing DBH characters.  
> Some of you may have read the other parts of "a happy life" and thus know that I am thinking about writing a proper story and not just oneshots, and I am currently thinking of possible plots. So, if any of you have suggestions (or anything, really) just hit me up on Insta (@queen_of_gay_ness) or leave a comment!
> 
> x Melody


End file.
